1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a remote control device capable of automatically controlling and setting functions in a variety of electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Remote controls are used for transmitting signals to one or more electronic devices. The signals are encoded with specific information for instructing a particular electronic device to perform an operation. Signals are encoded with an address and a command. The address encoded in the signal identifies a particular electronic device, and the command directs that electronic device to perform an operation. This way, an electronic device with the matching address is able to receive the signal and process the command in the signal. The command may instruct an electronic device to turn “on” or “off,” change the volume “up” or “down,” for example.
Consumers may select from a host of electronic devices such as audio and visual equipments designed for homes, offices, and studios. For example, a home theatre system may include a Video Tape Recorder/player, DVD Recorder/player, CD Recorder/player, Hard-disk Recorder/player, Solid-state-memory recorder/player, tape player, equalizer, radio tuner, radio receiver, amplifier, television, satellite radio, cable radio, computer system, internet access set-top box, cable box, satellite box, control boxes for room lighting, control boxes for curtains, control box for security systems, or any other remotely controlled devices. Each electronic device may be provided with a remote control programmed with the address and a number of commands for that particular electronic device.
For convenience, one universal remote control may be used to control many electronic devices. A universal remote control may allow a user to send signals to a number of electronic devices, even made of different brands. However, a universal remote control may not send signals to multiple electronic devices automatically, either simultaneously or sequentially. Instead, a user manually sends a signal to each of the electronic devices one at a time. For example, to turn “on” a TV and a VCR, a user selects the “TV” mode in the universal remote and presses the “on” button, then selects the “VCR” mode and may press the same “on” button. Manually sending the signals to each of the electronic devices individually takes time and effort, and can be cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need for a remote control capable of sending signals to a variety of electronic devices automatically.